a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fish tank with a function of discharging waste water from a bottom thereof, and more particularly to a fish tank in which one side at a bottom of the fish tank body is provided with a drain hole connecting to an L-shaped tube, such that by rotating low the L-shaped tube, the waste water at the bottom of the fish tank can be discharged and by rotating high the L-shaped tube, fresh water can be stored in the fish tank. In addition, by providing a V-shaped transparent baffle, a bottom mud plate, a submerged motor and a breeder box which is hung up outside the fish tank, a closed food chain system can be achieved for the fish tank, allowing aquarium breeding to be simpler and easier.
b) Description of the Prior Art
Many people in a modern society will breed aquatic animals or plants in a room or an office site to release work pressure by breeding the aquatic animals or plants. However, the most common method of breeding the aquatic animals or plants in a room or an office site is to use a glass fish tank and an air conditioner which maintains oxygen needed in the fish tank. More fastidiously, a lighting device will be installed above the glass tank to maintain proper brightness.
The abovementioned simple fish tank can be used to breed the aquatic animals or plants. Nevertheless, there are a lot of problems utilizing the abovementioned fish tank to breed the aquatic animals or plants and the most serious one is the death of aquatic animals as oxygen in tank water is not enough or ammonium is too dense in the tank water. Besides that, almost the entire fish tank needs to be dealt with once upon cleaning the fish tank and replacing the tank water, which is very time and labor consuming and therefore is the issue that is most worried of when people breed the aquatic animals or plants.
Accordingly, the present invention discloses a fish tank with a function of discharging the waste water from the bottom thereof, which saves time and labor in cleaning the fish tank and constitutes a closed food chain system in the fish tank, thereby providing a best environment for breeding the aquatic animals or plants and reducing a work load of breeders.